


Untitled One Shot

by wickedcacklelaugh



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcacklelaugh/pseuds/wickedcacklelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy summer afternoon with Liz and Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled One Shot

It was summer break, and Liz and Leon had gone back to Reitz for the holiday, on a hot summer afternoon Liz was trying to stay indoors with the cool.

“What are we going to do today dear?” Leon asked from the kitchen, walking back to the living room with two glasses of pink lemonade, and set them on the coffee table.  
“We could always watch a movie; in fact I think I know the perfect one!” Liz laughed, bouncing up and walked over to the bookcase.

“What’s a movie?” he asked, walking behind her, looking at the same shelf she was, where titles in slim cases stood out.  
“Um, it’s a story, only you watch it instead of read it.”  
“Why would I want to do that?”  
Liz gave him a look, to in which in response he smiled and kissed her forehead. “Yes dear.”

“Where in the world did you pick that up?” Liz couldn’t help but laugh. She plucked a case from the selection, and faced him.  
“Luca said you use it to get out of trouble with the woman you love, and I love you more than life itself.” He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

She smiled up at him, feeling her face get warm. She was never sure she would get used to him doting on her. “Get comfy- I’ll go throw some snacks in the oven.” Liz gave his hand a gentle squeeze and walked into the kitchen.  
She emerged about 20 minutes later with the pitcher of lemonade, a tray with diced fruits and veggies, cheese, crackers and some sweets. 

Leon was sitting on the sofa; he had gone upstairs and grabbed two pillows from the bed and a blanket. He had used magic to adjust the temperature in the living room so it was perfect for snuggling, Liz smiled and placed the tray on the table.  
“So are you read for the movie?!”  
“Sure. What story is it?” Leon asked, glancing at her.  
She proudly showed him the sleeve. The Last Unicorn. “I always loved this movie. It’s a little bittersweet, but still a lovely movie”  
“I’ll take your word for it,” Leon said, watching her pop this movie in a device. She turned around and walked over to him on the sofa, and sat next to him.

“Too far away,” Leon laughed, tugging her petite frame into his chest where she fit perfectly in his embrace. Liz blushed and muttered something and started the video.

“Why is she the last?” Leon asked.  
“Watch and see.”  
“That’s not how a harpy looks. They are actually quite vain, but if you catch them on a good day they might not curse you.”  
“Shh.” Liz glanced at him.  
“Run!” he whispered to the movie. “That creature is dangerous. Listen to your friend.”  
Liz smiled and placed her hand on his knee, reassuring him when he gasped and the Unicorn was distressed to be human.  
“Why is she singing?” he asked, sounding worried.  
“They do that in movies sometimes my love.” 

Leon watched the rest of the movie towards the end he heard sniffling from Liz. He looked down and saw she was crying. “Are you okay?”  
“The ending always gets me. I often think she should have asked to be turned back into a human to be with Lir. Maybe this wasn’t the best movie to watch”

Leon took her hands in his- and lifted one hand to her face, wiping away a tear. “I think they would have been as happy as we are. But the difference is; I choose my path to be with you. The person that wrote this must have known a unicorn. Perhaps it was Lir himself who wrote it. Maybe she did choose him in the end, and he tried to make it more dramatic. Though, there is no such thing as The Red Bull.”  
He looked at Liz who was staring up at him eyes wide. “There isn’t a moment that goes by where I wonder if you regretted choosing me. I’m clumsy, not graceful and I’m bad at magic.”  
Leon silenced her with a kiss. “Stop speaking lies. You are the spark that brought joy into my long lonely life. You are like a flower- reaching for the sun to bloom into something even more beautiful than you are now” his lips moved along her jaw between words, stopping to nip at her ear.

“I can’t think straight to argue back,” Liz whispered, as Leon trailed kisses down her neck, undoing the button for her dress at base of her neck. She let out a low moan as he nipped at the nape of her neck and shoulder.

“Good.” Leon smiled and pulled the blanket over them as he pushed her back onto the sofa. He had some ideas in mind. 

-Fin-


End file.
